No todo es como parece
by liz18g
Summary: Makoto quiere a Gou, Gou está confundida, Rin no es el hermano ideal y Sousuke... bueno Sousuke tratará de que Gou sea feliz a pesar de todo MakoGou, SouGu y un poco de SouRin
1. malos tratos

La noche había caído y Makoto seguía pensando en ella, en como poco a poco se ha ido enamorando de esa mujer, que ahora era su coach. Si Gou Matsuoka, ella siempre había estado ahí para el ya sea coomo amiga o entrenadora. Mañana sería el gran día en que le confesaría todo lo que siente o al menos eso intentaría.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora de su entrenamiento Makoto fue el primero en llegar ya que sabía que ella estaría ahí esperándolos

-Hola Makoto sempai

-Gou... quiero decirte algo

-Claro, dime – Le respondió con un ligero rubor en su mejillas

-Solo quería que supieras que yo estoy ena...-

-Hola Makoto, Gou... - entro Nagisa gritando seguido de Haruka y Rei

-Hola, Ahora que estamos todos reunidos antes de empezar con el entrenamiento los quiero invitar mañana una cena en mi casa ya que es cumpleaños de Rin y me gustaría que estuvieran ahí ya que quiere algo muy sencillo y solo quiere pasarla con usetedes.- Les dijo Gou pensando en que no se quería quedar a solas con su hermano

Todos aceprtaron con gusto, y el resto del entrenamiento fue normal a excepción del desempeño de Makoto ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Cuando acabo el entrenamiento Makoto como siempre por seguridad de Gou la acompaño a su casa. Ya a unos minutos de llegar a la casa de la chica Makoto decidio cortar el silencio.

-Go..u – dijo el de cabellos verdes un poco inseguro

-¿Qué pasa mako?

\- Verás hay algo que te quiero decir – siguió diciendo Makoto ya casi llegando a la casa de Gou

-claro- dijo Gou esperando escuchar la voz de Makoto

-es que desde hace tiempo eh sentido que...- trato de decir cuando sono el celular de Gou

-Disculpa Makoto- dijo la chica antes de contestar su celular- Rin?... si no te preocupes, mañana yo me encaro de todo- menciono al final ya para colgar y guardar el celular – ahora si Makoto que me decias? - le dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa

Ya un poco mas inseguro Makoto le contesto – No importa supongo que puede esperar-

\- Esta bien- le contesto Gou con un sonrisa – Nos vemos, y los espero mañana- le dijo mientras abría su casa dispuesta a entrar, en ese momento Makoto la agarra del brazo para girarla y quedan de frente muy cerca uno del otro

-Mako...- no pudo articular alguna otra palabra

-Gou- No pudo esperar más, cuando une sus labios con los de ella fue algo muy corto a penas un roce cuando se despega de ella y la vuelve a besar pero de una manera un poco más atrevida pero tierna, después de unos segundos Gou se quita y se libera del agarre que tenía Makoto en su brazo y se mete a su casa tan solo diciendo – Mañana hablamos-

Makoto se quedo sorprendido por la acción de Gou ya que al inicio le había correspondido su beso pero después rechazó a hablar con el, el aun quería hablar con ella pero si ella había dicho que mañana respetaría su decisión.

Adentro de la casa se encontraba Gou un poco confundida por lo sucedido, ella quería a makoto pero no estaba segura en que manera, y claro que le parecía un hombre atractivo, pero aún no había podido olvidar a otra persona que años atrás había estado enamorada pero ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba, pensando en sus sentimiento y tratando de aclararlos se fue quedando poco a poco dormida

A la mañana siguiente Gou se levanto temprano haciendo los preparativos, la comida, etc. Más en la tarde llego su hermano. y más en la noche llegaron todos lo miembros de club Iwatobi

-Gou te vez muy linda- le dijo Makoto muy despacito al verla ya que fue el último en entrar

-gracias- le contesto Gou con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y viendo para abajo trando de ocultar su sonrojo

Cenaron todos y Rin sacó una botella de ron que le había regalado su papá. Todos estaban tomando excepto Gou que decidio irse a encerrarse a su cuarto para que los chicos tomaran más agusto, minutos después escucha que alguien toca su puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Makoto de la manera más amable como solo él sabe

-Cla-aro- Contesto Gou un poco tímida

\- Quiero hablarte sobre lo de ayer- Le dijo Makoto más seguro, viendola directamente a los ojos y sentandose los dos en la cama de la peliroja– eh estado tratando de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, no se en que momento paso pero me gustas mucho y me gustaría andar contigo Gou- El peliverde lo dijo de una manera rápida pero entendible.

-Yo... es que ...– Gou no sabía que contestar, sí, ella había estado enamorada de sousuke tiempo atrás pero ahora tenía a un gran chico en frente de ella confesandole su amor.

\- Tranquila Gou no tienes porque contestarme en estos momentos, puedo esperar.

-Gracias Makoto- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Makoto se paro dispuesto a salirse de su cuarto cuando vio un album de fotos sobre el juguetero y se quedo viendolo y preguntandolo a Gou sobre sucesos de su vida plasmados en la fotos. Estaban tan sumidos en la platica que no escucharon que la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió.

Eran alrededor de las 2 am cuando tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de Gou

-Makoto ya vamonos que Rin ya nos cambio- le dijo Nagisa soltando una risotada

\- si en un minuto voy- el peliverde se levanto -Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- Se despidió de Gou para posteriormente salir de su cuarto.

Gou confundida por el comentario de Nagisa decidio salir de su cuarto para ver por quien su hermano los había cambiado, al salir se percato de unos sonidos que venian del cuarto de Rin , se acerco mas y más al cuarto hasta quedar en la entrada abrió un poco la puerta para ver con quien estaba ya que mas que simples sonidos sonaban a gemidos, vio dos siluetas la de arriba un poco más grande que la de abajo, al principio ella se imagino que era Haruka hasta que escuchó la voz.

\- Te extrañe tanto Rin... extrañe tanto estar así contigo- Sí, esa voz era incomparable, era Sousuke, pensó una Gou confundida ya que años atras, cuando ella tenía 14 años él le había dicho que la quería, que solo existía ella, le creyó y poco a poco se enamoro de él hasta que cumplió 15 años y dejo de verlo, decidió esperarlo y ahora ahí estaba teniendo sexo con su hermano como si no hubiera mañana, le repugno tanto la idea en pensar de que cuando la besaba ya había besado antes a su hermano. Se fue a su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos pero con la idea de olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a Makoto para que le fuera más fácil sacarlo de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Gou fue la primera en levantarse para arreglar la casa. Unos minutos después Rin salio de su cuarto dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua cuando se encontro a Gou dispuesta a salirse de la casa

-A donde vas Gou?- pregunto Rin con cierta autoridad

-tengo entrenamiento con los de Iwatobi en un rato más- le contesto Gou cohibida al ver a su hermano tan solo en boxers

\- Crees que no te vi? - cambió de tema el pelirojo

\- No se de que hablas Rin?- Dijo Gou confundida

\- No te hagas tonta- el pelirojo se fue acercando mas hacia su hermana-Te vi cuando te encerraste en tu cuarto con Makoto- le dijo arriconandola entre él y la pared

-No estabamos haciendo nada ma...- No pudo acabar su frase la chica, cuando siente un fuerte golpe en su mejilla y cae al piso

-No quiero que vuelvas a meter a ningún chico en tu cuarto entendiste?- el pelirojo estaba bastante enojado – no vas a ir a tu práctica con los de Iwatobi , hoy te quedaras en casa- dijo Rin tomando de los brazos para levantar a una Gou con bastantes lagrimas

Espera Rin- trato de detener a su hermano que la estaba arrinconando nuevamente contra la pared

-Tranquila Gou solo quiero que te enseñes a acatar ordenes- Dijo el más grande de los Matsuoka acercándose más y más al rostro de Gou para posteriormente besarla de una manera agresiva, en cuanto toco los labios de su hermana trato de meter su lengua a la boca de la menor para que así la abriera más. Gou por su lado trataba de empujar a su hermano, pero por diferencia de fuerza le fue imposible, así duraron unos cuantos segundos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Ya déjala Rin- Rápidamente Rin se separa de Gou -Pensé que ya no hacías esto Rin, no te da vergüenza?, Gou estas bien?- Le pregunto a la chica acercándose a ella para auxiliarla ya que no paraba de llorar

-Estoy bien sousuke, dejame en paz- la chica sollozó, para posteriormente correr a su cuarto a encerrarse y no salir durante un largo rato.

-Rin lo que haces con Gou no está bien –

-Tampoco lo que ella hizo ayer está bien- Le contesto Rin entrando a su cuarto

-Pero la solución no es tratarla así, a parte habíamos quedado en trato-

-Ya Sou, mejor hay que divertirnos como anoche-

-No tengo ganas- Le contesto el pelinegro de una manera cortante sacando comida del refrigerador

Mientras tanto Gou se encontraba en su cama llorando, no le gustaba para nada la manera en la que su hermano la traba, ya hace años que se la pasaba maltratándola y acosándola, los pocos días que se veían la ofendía, así que ella poco a poco había ido poniendo su distancia a tal grado de solo verse un par de veces al año, pero lo que más le entristecía y a la vez le enojaba fue el engaño de Sousuke, ella ya tenía 17 años y comprendía que las personas podian cambiar de desiciones pero... ¿porqué por su hermano? Era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerto de su cuarto

-Gou ya estás mejor?- Grito Sousuke desde la cocina

...- No hubo contestación del otro lado de la puerta

-Hice algo de comer-

...- De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, Gou no quería nada más que salir de esa casa y distraerse un poco

-Ya hable con tu hermano, y si aún alcanzas tal vez puedas a llegar al final de tu entrenamiento con los chicos- En ese instante Gou abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta de su cuarto y salió corriendo de su casa dispuesta a ir a su escuela, ver a los chicos, ayudarle con lo que les haga falta y lo más importante... Por fin darle una respuesta a Makoto

**Bueno este a penas es mi segundo fic así que alguna opinión o algo que quieran para el siguiente cap díganmelo en los comentarios :)**


	2. mejores tratos

Cuando Gou llegó al club Iwatobi vio como sus 4 chicos estaban dentro de la alberca entrenando, el primero que la vio fue Nagisa.

-Gou ya estábamos por acabar el entrenamiento pensamos que no vendrías- Le gritó Nagisa desde dentro de la alberca, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Gou

\- Si, lo siento, tuve un pequeño contra tiempo-

-Pero ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Makoto mientras se salía de la alberca y se acercaba a Gou

-Si Makoto, nada de qué preocuparse- le contestó Gou con una sonrisa fingida. Acto seguido, todos los demás miembros del club salieron de la alberca y alistaban sus cosas mientras Gou y Makoto platicaron de algunas cosas que pasaron en el entrenamiento.

Salieron juntos de la escuela.

-Makoto, ¿acompañaras a Gou?-

-Si Haru, no es bueno que nuestra coach se vaya sola- contestó Makoto mientras le guiñaba el ojo a haru.

-Con cuidado- grito Ren mientras se alejaban.

Iban acercándose a la casa de Gou cuando Makoto rompe el silencio

-Gou, a mí no me engañas algo paso hoy en tu casa

-No Makoto, todo está bien- al escuchar esa respuesta Makoto se detuvo y tomó de la mano a la Matsuoka

-Eres de las peores personas mintiendo que conozco, crees que no note tus ojos brillosos cuando llegaste o ese golpe que traes en la mejilla- le dijo Makoto mientras elevaba un poco la voz y tocaba suavemente su rostro.

Gou solo atinó a decirle que no quería llegar a su casa y se soltó llorando, Makoto al verla solo la abrazó mientras la llevaba a otro lado para que se tranquilizará y poder hablar con ella.

Cuando cesaron sus lágrimas, Gou se dio cuenta que estaba en la orilla del mar y ahí al lado de ella estaba Makoto tomando su mano, se sentaron en la arena y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Gou se decidió a hablar.

-Makoto ya tengo una respuesta para lo que me dijiste ayer-

-Tranquila Gou, no tienes por qué contestarme si no te sientes bien- le dijo Makoto mientras miraba al mar.

\- Ya me siento mejor y la verdad es que quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que me prometas sólo una cosa- al terminar esa frase logro obtener toda la atención del Tachibana.

-Nunca me dejes sola- Al escuchar eso el peliverde se quedó sin palabras y la abrazó son fuerza mientras le decía al oído, eso nunca va a pasar.

Pasaron la tarde en la playa, dándose sus primeros besos y platicando sobre muchas cosas sin tocar el tema de los golpes que tenía Gou.

-Bueno Gou, ya tenemos que irnos que ya está anocheciendo- Le dijo, mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, tienes razón- le contesto mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse y empezaban a caminar nuevamente rumbo a casa de Gou.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Gou se estaba despidiendo en la puerta de Makoto

-Mako, gracias por éste día

-No agradezcas, yo también me la pase bien, pero espero y más adelante tengas la confianza de contarme que es lo que te pasa- cuando termino de decir esta frase Makoto se agacho un poco para poder besarla, Gou lo agarraba del cuello mientras Makoto acariciaba su rostro suavemente, después de estar unos segundos así el beso se rompe cuando escuchan que la puerta se abre y sale Sousuke de la casa.

-Gou, deberías de entrar, tu hermano te está buscando- le dice a la chica, ignorando la presencia de Makoto.

-Si, en un momento entro- le dijo una Gou muy ruborizada

-Tú sabrás- le contesta Sousuke mientras entraba a la casa

-Makoto, ya me tengo que meter a la casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- le dice una Gou muy apresurada

-¿Está todo bien Gou?, te escucho algo rara-

-Sí, solo que algunas veces mi hermano se enoja si llego tarde-

-Está bien, entonces mañana nos vemos, cuando llegue a mi casa te mensajeo- le promete mientras le da un beso en la frente y se da media vuelta para volver a su casa.

Mientras tanto Gou se da prisa en meterse a su casa, y buscar con la mirada a Rin a lo que solo encuentra a Sousuke sentada en su sillón

-¿Dónde está Rin?

-No está

-Pero tú acabas de decir que me estaba buscando- le dice una Gou desconcertada

-Mentí- contesta Sousuke mientras se para y se acerca a Gou para ponérsele de frente – Si Rin hubiera llegado y te encuentra como estabas con él, no quiero ni imaginarme el escándalo que te hubiera armado-

-Pues no tendría por qué hacerlo, ustedes ayer estaban cogi…. Bueno ya sabes que estaban haciendo- le contesta una enojada Gou mientras camina apartando a Sousuke para que la deje pasar, a lo que Sousuke solo puede tomarla de su mano para que se detenga – ¡Suéltame¡- le grita

\- Espera Gou tenemos que hablar, yo no quiero que Rin te vuelva hacer daño, se empezará a quedar aquí un tiempo y tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces-. Al escuchar eso Gou nuevamente empieza a llorar al recordar los malos momentos que vivió con su hermano durante su adolescencia, cuando sus papas no estaban y Rin la golpeaba e intentaba abusar de ella, que, para su buena suerte siempre llegaba Sousuke en esos momentos más inoportunos y lograba hablar con Rin y arreglar la situación por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué cuando estaba tratando de hacer mi vida sin ustedes regresaron? No entiendo porque Rin empezó a actuar así conmigo. – le dijo entre sollozos

\- Gou creo que va siendo hora de que enteres que sucedió,- le decía mientras la sentaba en el sillón- tú sabes que siempre fui muy apegado a tu hermano y a ti, siempre me gustaba estar con ustedes, pero cuando crecimos de verdad empecé a sentir algo por ti indescriptible, te quería proteger quería siempre estar contigo y después de que te dije lo que sentía tu hermano vino conmigo y se me declaró a lo que yo lo rechacé de una manera cruel por estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?- No ocupaba preguntar, claro que Gou lo recordaba, recordaba desde cómo se fueron silenciosos a su cuarto, como él le empezó a quitar su ropa y le empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo, ella para ese entonces se sentía toda una niña inexperta así que Sousuke prácticamente hizo todo, la puso boca arriba y empezó a tocar sus pechos, pasando su lengua por sus pezones y mordiéndolos después empezó a bajar más hasta llegar a su ombligo, y lentamente bajo hacia su punto de placer, los dos estaban bastante excitados a lo que Sousuke decidió de una vez entrar en ella, al ser la primera vez de ella trató de ser muy cuidadoso, entró en ella lo más lento posible aunque el intento fue en vano ya que no pudo evitar que ella gimiera de dolor pero al pasar los minutos ella se empezaba a acostumbrar a su nueva experiencia y Sousuke se empezaba a mover un poco más rápido haciendo que ella también empezará a disfrutar- Pues Rin nos vio- continuo hablando sacando a Gou de sus pensamientos- vi cuando abrió la puerta, después de eso hablé con él, pero estaba muy enojado, pensó que tu sólo querías apartarme de su lado, traté de convencerlo que era mi decisión estar contigo pero no me creyó y de ahí empezó a comportarse extraño contigo.

\- Y esto que me dices porque nunca me lo dijiste antes- le dijo Gou claramente alterada-

-No sé, fui un idiota, me sentía culpable y no quería que te siguiera tratando así y pensé que estando con él eso cambiaría ya no quería verte tri..- no terminó de decir la frase ya que escuchó abrirse la puerta

-¿Así que hay reunión?- pregunta Rin mientras entra a su casa

-Para nada, yo ya me iba a dormir- le dice levantándose del sillón. Después de que Gou entra a su cuarto Rin se sienta a lado de Sousuke.

-Y entonces que hacías con ella aquí-

-Solo estábamos platicando-

-y ¿De qué?- le pregunta Rin acercándose cada vez más a Sousuke

\- Pues me daba unos consejos de nata…- lo interrumpe Rin con un beso bastante apasionado pero a la vez agresivo

-No…. Me… gusta… verte… con …ella.. Esta… claro?..- le logra articular Rin en medio del beso, a lo que Sousuke solo mueve la cabeza.

En su cuarto Gou se encuentra bastante confundida, ya no sabe que pensar de Sousuke, si acaso se fue para también alejar a su hermano de ella, o simplemente la dejo de querer por su hermano, no estaba segura de nada, todos esos pensamientos le rondaban por su cabeza cuando escucha un fuerte golpe en su puerta.

Gou se para rápidamente de su cama y se dirige a la puerta de su cuarto para revisar de donde se produjo ese sonido. Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que esta Soususuke y su hermano se están peleando a golpes.

-Estoy harto de ti Yamazaki, has de tu vida lo que quieras, te pierdes de alguien que de verdad te ama, los dos son unos traidores- les grita mientras sale de la casa

-¿Qué pasó Sousuke? – le pregunta una preocupada Gou al verle una gotita de sangre en el labio. A lo que el moreno solo se acerca hasta ponerse de frente de ella y le contesta

\- Pasa que ya decidí que quiero estar contigo y con nadie más….

**Después de 32487498347 años regresé. Espero y les gusté y me dejen sus review**

**listos para la parte 3 ;)**


End file.
